This invention relates generally to an improved coating apparatus for applying a coating to various shaped substrates and for the purposes of illustration, particularly a non-continuous coating to various shaped substrates, ore specifically, slender elongated articles of manufacture of substantially cylindrical in cross-section, for example, pens, wherein the non-continuous coating may be any mark, design, character or the like.